Logan's Secret
by CuzImBatman
Summary: Logan has a secret and Kendall wants to know it! Will Logan tell if Kendall gets him on his back?


Hey everyone, this is my first Big Time Rush story. I just started watching it on TV because I'm sick, but already I like the show! Thought I try out a fanfic. Tell me what you guys think when your done!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own BTR…if you have ownership problems why are you looking at me!? I'm a sick teen! Have you no shame! Go bother Nick or something.

--

"Hey Logan, what are you doing?" asked Kendall, taking the seat beside one of his best friends. Carlos and James were already snoring in their rooms after the ridiculous practice Gustavo had just made them go through. Kendall himself was just about to follow them into the land of dreams when he saw Logan sitting in the living room in the dark.

"…" Logan stared at Kendall, as if trying to make up his mind. Kendall, tilted his head to the side, confused. This was unlike Logan. Sure he was worried whenever they were doing one of Kendall's great ideas, but he was never quiet.

"Logan?"

"Kendall, I need you to answer a question for me. Honestly." Kendall raised an eyebrow at that but waved Logan the go ahead. "How would you—uh you know what. Nevermind." Logan stood up and quickly made his exit to their room. Kendall furrowed his brow and followed Logan into the room they shared.

"Hey, you can't just ask me that and then just tell me to forget it!" Logan looked over his shoulder from his dresser. He pulled out his pajama bottoms, and through them on his bed.

"Forget what?" Kendall gritted his teeth.

"Oh, playing innocent isn't going to work on me. Tell me Logie," said Kendall talking one step at a time closer to him. Logan bite his bottom lip, before grabbing his pants and ducking into their attached bathroom. He slammed the door shut and sighed at the temporary relieve. Kendall rolled his eyes at Logan's avoiding techniques. He looked at the bathroom door and guessed he maybe five minutes to himself. He went to his own dresser and pulled out his pajama pants and a wife beater. Quickly changing, he turned the lights off and sat down on his bed, waiting for Logan to get out of the bathroom. He's gonna find out what Logan was going to say.

--

Five minutes later, Logan took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door a crack.

"Okay…the lights are out," he sighed in relief. He turned the bathroom lights out and made his way out. He ditched his clothes in the hamper, and searched his way to his bed. When he had finally placed his hand on his bed, he felt two pairs of hands on him pushing him onto it, before he was straddled with a familiar weight.

"Tell me Logie."

"I thought you were asleep!"

Kendall scoffed. "Just because the lights are out, doesn't mean I'm sleeping." Logan cursed and just glared defiantly at Kendall through the dark.

"Why do you want to know so bad?"

"Because you won't tell me." Logan felt something weird happen inside I'm when he heard that.

"That's the only reason why?"

"No, it's not. Now tell me what's got you all…this like."

"Oh that's mature."

"Logan!"

"You know Kendall, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you like sitting on me like this." To emphasize his point he wiggled his hips a little.

"And if I do?"

"Well then aren't you a little ga—" Kendall leaned down and kissed Logan on the lips. Logan was surprised at the sudden pressure. When Kendall leaned up he smirked down at Logan. Logan smiled back and pulled Kendall back down, so he could return the favor. Kendall surprised by the kiss this time, took a few seconds to reply to the kiss. When he did, one hand cupped Logan's cheek, and the other held him up so he didn't crush Logan completely. When they broke apart, they were panting, but happy. Well Logan was.

"Will you tell me now?" Logan nodded from beneath Kendall, sitting up, so Kendall would slip into his lap. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist to keep him there, not worried now that the blonde would brush him away. That thought was reinforced when Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's neck loosely.

"How would you feel if I told you I love you?"

Kendall blinked, as Logan leaned in to kiss him softly, making him moan softly, and tighten his grip. Kendall arched into him, sitting now on top of him, feeling just how excited Logan was getting from all that kissing. Logan felt Kendall's bulge himself when it was pushed against his stomach. When they broke apart this time, Kendall gave him another chaste kiss quickly before answering his question.

"About damn time you told me!"

--

Hey hey! What do you think! If you like it great! If you don't, well go write a better story then. God knows we don't have enough! I mean look guys, BTR isn't even in the 100s! Let's change that!


End file.
